Generally, traditional shipping bags have been assembled from a paper or poly woven sheet material that is formed into a tube and then sealed on the ends with an adhesive, thermal weld, or stitching. A seam adjoining the sides of the sheet material may be thermally welded or sealed with an adhesive. When stitching the ends together, it may be desirable to provide a reinforcing tape on a side of the bag to reduce the likelihood that the sides of the bag pull apart from the stitching. However, because the reinforcing tape is thicker which requires a greater force for a stitching needle to penetrate and the acceptance of using reinforcing tape on only one side of the bag, the reinforcing tape is typically only placed on one side of the bag.
When shipping or displaying bulk amounts of a product it may be desirable to include an amount of the bulk material contained within the bags that exceeds thirty pounds. The bags may be gusseted so that they lay flat in storage but expand to contain the larger quantities of bulk material. The heavier materials contained within the bag further requires a sealed bag capable of withstanding heavier loads.
Oftentimes it is desirable to provide a handle to allow the user to carry the heavy bags primarily hanging to the user's sides so that the user may use shoulder muscles rather than back muscles to carry the bags. Attaching a handle to the bag requires an attachment that does not tear away from the bag when the handle is used to lift a heavy load within the bag. The bag of the present invention includes finger holds that form a handle that is capable of having a load contained within the bag weighing more than forty pounds without separating from the woven bag. Additionally, centering the opening of the handle between the two longitudinal sides of the bag balances the weight of the bag when the bag is by the handle. The centering of the handle relative to the sides of the bag may require additional tools and processes during the manufacturing of the bags. Further, the bag assembly may require a time consuming registration process to align the handles with the bags before attaching the handle to the bag.